3000 snowflakes and a Moon
by Starlightscar
Summary: Will and Alyss need to understand their own love for each other to help their friend's life change... This Story is from my website that I use to write stories.
1. Chapter 1 Midnight Love

/Chapter 1/

The wind whistled in the air. The forest was dark and empty but the ghosts were haunting it. The forest was silent but the wolves howled in the distance. Will crouched behind a rock and looked at the bandit that was walking through the forest.

"Will, what are you thinking of?" I whispered to him. He hushed me down.  
"Racheal, go distract him and I'll make sure he runs straight into me." he answered. I nodded and creeped up to the bandit.  
"Hey! I'm here!" I shouted. The bandit jumped and turned around. I made an innocent wave. The bandit ran in Will's direction and I had enough time to get out my bow, get an arrow and shoot him."I thought I told you that I was HERE not THERE!"  
"Racheal! I told you that I would kill him!" Will shouted at me. I shrugged.

"I just want to get back home to Alyss." I answered back. Will grunted.  
"You know she lives with me." Will jeered. I grumbled. Alyss' room was being re-decorated in the castle whilst I still had my room. "I guess you're going to make a move on her." I jeered back. He looked angry. "Come on! You two are P-E-R-F-E-C-T!"  
"I know, I know." he sighed, we reached the end of the forest and Will's cabin was right in front of us. "See you tommorow then" I nodded. Once he got in his cabin, I sneeked to the window.

"Hullo Alyss.." he said. Alyss turned to see him.  
"Oh hello Will! I got worried!" she cheered. Will smiled. "I've made some dinner!" Will looked at the dinner and smiled. I got furious, so I picked the lock on the window and threw it open.  
"JUST SAY IT ALREADY!" I shouted. Alyss jumped on the spot. I looked angry. I slowly noticed on how angry Will looked. I slowly closed the window and hid under it.  
"I'm sorry about her." Will explained.  
"What does she mean?" Alyss asked. Will sighed.  
"Listen, Alyss," he started, taking Alyss' hand. "I love you and I always have and I always will." Alyss gazed open him.  
"Will... I love you too." she said. I stood up outside and I ran in circles celebrating. I ran to the door and opened it. I stoped at the doorway.

"FINALLY!" I screamed. I ran to Alyss then embracing her. "I am SO happy right now!" Will sniggered.  
"Gee, I couldn't tell (!)" he laughed. I looked at Will and did the 'Ha-ha VERY funny!' stare at him. I sighed.  
"I am so proud of you big bro!" I cheered. I started heading for the door, feeling really happy.  
"I guess you and Kyou are left." Will jeered. I stopped midway in air. I turned around with a creepy smile on my face. My had turned dark purple.  
"What did you just say?" I laughed. Will stepped back. Even though he was used to my dark magic, he was still frightened of it. "Listen he'll say it in time! IN FRICKING TIME!" Will gulped and nodded. I turned around and opened the door. "Oh, and thanks for the food!" I smiled. Will and Alyss looked at the table. The food wasn't there.  
"RACHEAL!" Will shouted. I laughed outside and quickly got on Lightning (My black stallion.) and rode away. I looked back when suddenly someone bumped into me.

"Oh I'm so sorry-!" I said, as I got of the floor. I looked at the person. "Danni! For goodness sake!" she looked at me.  
"Sorry big sis! I'm in a hurry!" she shouted. I looked at the forest.  
"Where?" I asked. She sighed at me.  
"To Austin if you would like to know!" she moaned. I was still faceing the forest.  
"Why?" I asked. She huffed. Then she smiled.  
"I'm going on a date with him!" she cheered. I looked back, with my mouth open.  
"Excuse me? On a-" I stopped. But they're married! They don't need to go on dates! "Lightning what do you think?" I whispered. Lightning shook his mane.  
It looks like she's telling the truth.


	2. Chapter 2 The River Flows In You

/Chapter 2/

"Pfft! I don't care! Infact go ahead." I laughed.  
I knew I was angry inside, she always was before me!  
But she couldn't know!  
I got on Lightning and slowly carried on.  
As soon as Danni turned around I stopped, got off Lightning and used my dark magic to turn myself into a wolf.  
I was a special Ranger.  
I had dark magic that lets me turn into a wolf.  
I creeped behind her until she reached her destination.  
"Austin! I've got some news." Danni told him, whilst getting off her horse.  
"What is it?" he asked her.  
She looked gloom, "I'm afraid Racheal isn't helping Will at all!"  
I got confused, Austin was here?  
And why were they talking about me?  
Suddenly my head kept turning, I felt sick.  
I looked at my paws when I noticed that they were fading.  
It seemed like my body was too heavy for me.  
Suddenly in a flash I fell on the floor.

I woke on the floor in a cabin.  
"Hey there little fellah!" a voice cried out.  
I looked up at the person.  
It was Will!  
Wait hang on, little 'fellah'?  
I looked down, I was still in my wolf shape!  
I shook my fur, noticing that I was, still fading away.  
"What's going on Will?" I said.  
Will backed off, suprised that a wolf was talking to him.  
"Will, its me! For goodness sake!" I sighed.  
"Racheal? Why are you fading away?" he asked looking worried.  
I shrugged, then I tried to turn myself into a human.  
I tried and I tried but nothing worked!  
I was stuck as a wolf!  
"Will... I'm stuck.." I said.  
"Will! Go to sleep!" Alyss told him form her room.  
"You don't sleep together?" I asked him.  
"No..." he whispered.  
"WRONG ANSWER!" I shouted, unexpectedlly.  
I looked around, "Um... I didn't mean that! I didn't even want to say it!"  
Will looked confused, "Ra-Racheal.. Look a-at your se-self.."  
I slowly raised my paw to find out that I was almost gone!  
"W-Will, this may sound weird but.. Sleep with Alyss." I told Will.  
He looked suprised, "Not in that way!" I explained, "Just in the same bed."  
Will blushed, "What are you!? Stupid?" he shouted, stomping of into his room.  
I sighed, my head feeling heavy.  
I looked back at my paws.  
They were completely gone... I knew this would happen...

I woke up in a tottaly different world.  
I looked down and noticed that I was human!  
I was sitting near a river so I looked at it, when sudenlly I noticed I still had my ears!  
Also I was now wearing a see through -  
WHAT!?  
I see through DRESS!?  
I rubbed my eyes, standing up on my feet.  
As soon as I got up, I fell back on the floor.  
"Ignorent girl..." a voice whispered through the forest.  
I looked around, but I couldn't see anyone.  
"Awh come on! She 'aint ignorent!" another voice answered back.  
"You know she is! She know's she doesn't have the strength to stand up but yet she still does it!"  
"Ok, NOW you're freaking me out! Who is this?" I asked, then the two boys appeared.  
"Austin? What the hell?" I asked.  
One of the boys was Austin, standing up high with his orange hair flowing through the air.  
I guess he was the one who called me ignorent...  
The second boy seemed familiar.  
His silver hair simmered in the moonlight, and I could see he hid a nice personality.  
"Racheal, nice to see you." he said, "This here is Ryuu."  
"Hullo." Ryuu said in a moody voice.  
"He-Hello." I whispered, "Hang on, what am I doing here?"  
"From the situation back in your world, it seems like you're going to stay here for a while." he told me.  
"Why?" I whispered, stareing into the water.  
"Too much questions!" Austin shouted at me.  
"What Austin is trying to say is that more or less your friends kinda..." Ryuu tried to explain.  
"Betrayed you." Austin butted in.  
I was confused and hurt, as I looked at the river, tears filled my eyes.  
Ryuu came up to me, "Don't cry. Everything is going to be fine..." he told me, putting his hand on my shoulder.  
I looked up at him, he looked fustrated.  
He looked funny so I tried to smile at him when I unexpectedly collapsed.  
"What's going on?" I could hear Ryuu's faint voice, echoing in my mind.  
"They must be doing something back in her world.." I heared Austin's voice echo.

I woke up back in Will's cabin with Will stroking my fluffy ears.  
I also saw Alyss holding tightly to him, "Wh-Where's Ryuu? And Austin?" I asked.  
"Who are you talking about?" he asked me.  
"Will, I think there's something wrong with her!" Alyss cried out.  
"She'll be fine Alyss." Will re-assured her, whilst hugging her, when suddenly the door flew open.  
"We came as soon as we could!" Danni cried out running through the door to me and behind her Halt also ran up to me, "Sis?"  
"..." I didn't reply just looked at her. "Where is Austin?"  
"Right here..." Austin said walking through the door, I growled at him, "Hold your horses Racheal."  
"Halt, what's wrong with her?" Alyss asked Halt, looking worried.  
"I can't really tell..." Halt told them, looking puzzeled.  
"What's wrong with me is that-" I started to say, I was going to say that Austin was sending me into a different world, but my mouth closed shut.  
I looked at Austin, he put his finger to his lips and smiled.  
For a second I thought he was magic, wait no. He WAS magic!  
I growled loudly and ferociously at him.  
"Racheal! Stop NOW!" Will, shouted at me.  
"No Will! Leave her!" Alyss shouted at him.  
They were bothing fighting about me, my head was spinning again and again I dissapeared.

Once again I woke in the dark forest.  
I was still feeling woozey, but I heard Ryuu and Austin, "Are you saying you have feelings for her?!" Austin shouted at Ryuu.  
"No!" Ryuu shouted back.

"Just joking! Jeez.." Austin replied.

I managed to stand up and stomp off to Austin, "YOU'RE MAGIC!? AND YOU NEVER TOLD US!?" I shouted at him.  
Ryuu grunted, "Be careful Austin! You might get beaten up by a girl!" Ryuu teased him.  
I clicked my fingers and soon my eyes turned purple and my voice eire and creepy.  
I smiled at him as I looked at the dark ball hovering over my two fingers.  
"You should've told me before!" I cackled, Austin didn't look sacred just not bothered.  
"I don't think you should do that." he told me, I laughed then relesed the ball into him.  
But the ball bounced off him and onto me.  
I fell down unconscious.  
I woke up in a room, but not back in my world.  
"Where am I?" I asked myself, I looked around and saw Ryuu sitting on the bed I was lying on and Austin leaning on the door.  
"Look around.." Austin grunted.  
I looked around, the room looked fa- It couldn't be...  
"Are we... In Planets?" I asked, Ryuu nodded, "And this is my room right? For all these years?"  
"The same place." Ryuu said grunted.  
Planets was a school for people with special abilities, and I was the only one that was a Ranger with dark magic.  
People used to call me 'Darkness' and soon the teacher's called people with my ability 'Darkness'' though as if anyone else was born with it, I would always be the only one with the ability.  
" But why am I changing world's?" I asked Austin.  
"Your life is in danger and the only people that can save you are Will and Alyss." he told me, "Everytime they're not acting like a couple, you dissaper into this world, and everytime they do something that couples do you go back."  
"Why me?" I asked again, Austin looked angry, "Ryuu, you tell me." I turned to Ryuu.  
"You're their love. If they don't love each other, you, as the love, dissaper." Ryuu told me, he looked more serious than usual.

That reminded me, how unlucky am I to be bought here by to grumpy boys?  
"But everytime I dissapear, my head always hurts. How can I stop that?" I asked Ryuu.  
"Don't you know? The principal has some pills. You know where the office is don't you?" Ryuu replied.  
I nodded and stood up.  
I slowly walked to the door and entered the hallway.  
I started walking whilst looking at the door I just exited, when suddenly I bumped into someone.  
"Oh I'm so s-" I stopped looking at the person, "ALEX!?" I cried out.  
"RACHEAL!" she cried out. We were bestfriends until I moved.  
We hugged whilst we were still on the floor.  
"I thought I would never see you again!" I cried.  
"Me niether!" she cried back. "Howcome you're here?"  
"Stuff is going on back at home and I just... Ah who cares? Do you still share a room with me?" I asked her.  
She nodded and we both hugged again. "Listen I need to go to the principle to do something. I'll see you later!" I said helping her stand up.  
She nodded and we headed off in differnt directions.  
When I got to the principles office, he looked really happy to see me.  
"Hello Racheal!" he exlaimed, I nodded at him and sat down on a chair.  
"Good afternoon Sir!" I said, he smiled at me, "Sir, Ryuu and Austin told me that I can get some pills for my transportation headaches."  
He nodded, "Well ofcourse you can!" he exlaimed, looking through his drawer, "Here you go!" he gave a box of pills, a planner, a timetable and some books. "You can start your classes as soon as you get better!"  
I nodded at him, "Thank you Sir!" I said, smiling and then leaving his office.  
The office's were in a seperate block from the other rooms so I had to walk outside.  
"No! It's raining!" I exlaimed, running as fast as I could.  
I tripped myself and I fell on the floor, my knee was badly scraped and blood was going everywhere.  
I couldn't get up or move and I was stuck outside in the cold rain.  
"Do you need help?"


End file.
